


Saving Usa-Chan

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mori knows just how to fix things.





	Saving Usa-Chan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor am I profiting off this.

Usa-chan has frosting and teeth marks on his ears today. Honey sniffles, preparing to break into full-blown sobs as Mori examines the damage. Maids gather outside the bathroom to whisper: there must be a spare around. Everyone has a solution ready should his cleaning attempt fail.

“Is Usa-chan going to be okay?” Honey mumbles into his sleeve.

Mori scrapes a chunk of frosting from his ear. Usa-chan will not be usable by nap time or even bed.

“We need to give him a bath.”

Tears forgotten, Honey springs from his seat. He’s already planning their next adventure. “But he’s okay?”


End file.
